Stay With Me
by SAMsuperCASnaturalDEAN
Summary: All the angels have fallen and Dean has to hold himself and everyone else together. The characters in the story nor the picture are mine.
1. Falling Angels

Sam and Dean watched as all the angels fell from heaven. It looks beautiful, Dean thought. HE would be in awe right now if he didn't know better. He instead wondered where Castiel was. That angel was to not go near him after a fuck up like this. He wouldn't know how to deal with him.

"Cas, why?" he whispered to no one. He looked down at Sam. His eyes were barely opened, trying to see what he could, but Dean could tell he was close to giving up. Within seconds, Sam went limp.

"No, Sammy, don't die on me. Not now." Dean checked his pulse. It was slow, but Sam was still alive. He picked Sam up and got him into the passenger's seat of the Impala. Quickly, he got in the car and drove to the hospital. He didn't know what to say to the doctors- that his brother just underwent trials in an attempt to close the gates of hell and it poisoned him? He didn't think that would work; he didn't want to be put into another psychiatric ward. Running into the hospital seemed to be a difficult task with Sam not being conscious to walk himself.

"Somebody help! I think he's dying!" Dean yelled when he entered the hospital. They took Sam away from him and put him on a stretcher. Dean started to follow when he was cut off by a doctor. His nametag read Dr. Leach

"What happened?" Dr. Leach asked.

"He fainted," Dean responded.

"Do you know what from?"

"No."

"Okay. I will have to ask you to take a seat until we figure out what's wrong. "Dean did as he was told, but not happily. He wanted to see what was happening- be there in case his brother didn't hold on. Another woman entered the hospital wearing scrubs and smelling of cigarette smoke.

"Have you guys been outside? Meteors are falling from the sky. A bunch of them." A few nurses, one patient and two receptionists went to check it out.

"Oh my God!" someone in the group said. Dean sat there acting uninterested, but he was terrified. All the angels were falling and these people are here witnessing it. How would they respond when they found out what was actually falling? This thought had Dean thinking of Castiel. What would he say to him? His angel wasn't even an angel anymore so he didn't know if there was a way of fixing this with Cas being human. Soon Dr. Leach entered into the waiting area. At first it seemed he was going to talk to Dean, but he became distracted by the staff who was obviously not working. Quickly he broke up the party and went over to Dean.

"Did you see what's going on out there?" Dr. Leach asked.

"Yea, that started an hour ago. Did you figure out what's up with him?"

"No, we'll have to run some tests to make sure he's fine." Dean pinched the bridge of his nose trying to wrap the whole situation around his head still.

"What's your relation to him anyways?"

"I'm his brother, Dean" Dr. Leach nodded.

"Okay, I do think it's safe for you to see your brother now." Dean smiled and followed the doctor into Sam's room. He was still unconscious and Dean tried to hold back tears. He couldn't tell if his brother would make it out, and if he didn't, there would be no angels to resurrect him this time. Sammy would be gone, Cas seems to be gone. He would be alone and he wouldn't be able to go back to Lisa. She wouldn't want that and neither did he anymore. He looked at the ground because he couldn't keep looking at Sam.

"Hey, Sammy, I'm gonna go check on our prophet. You be okay, okay?" Dean stood there a few minutes more, looked back at Sam and left. He drove with his radio silent to keep his head clearer. He kept a watch on the angels falling from the sky. Angels were still falling, just less and less at a time. How many angels were up there? When he got to the bunker, he used a special knock for Kevin, the prophet, to know it was him. Kevin opened the door, looking frightened.

"Dean what's going on?"

"Angels are falling from the sky, that's what's going on!" Dean sounded way angrier then he intended. He walked into the bunker to see lights everywhere flashing, like strobe lights would.

This whole thing with Cas was ridiculous. He can't seem to trust Cas. "_Leave Cas alone!"_ he thought to himself. _"He let the leviathan out of purgatory! Leave Cas alone! He expels every angel from heaven!"_

"How do you turn these off?" he thought aloud. He slammed his fist against the overlay. "I'm leaving. Call when these shut off." He walked back out the door and towards the Impala.

"Wait, Dean!" Kevin yelled. Dean shut the door to the car and drove off. Part of him wanted to stay with Sam until he got better, yet part of him wanted to go search for Cas. Both ideas didn't seem fitting for his anger at the moment so he drove to the hospital and stayed in his car. Ten minutes later, he arrived and went in to visit Sam.

"Hey, Sammy, I'm back," he said, taking a seat near Sam's bed. "You missed it Sammy, all the angels fell. It was absolutely breathtaking to everyone watching." He didn't really know what to say. His brother wasn't going to respond to anything he said and that hurt him. He let his brother get like this. He knew he should have done those trials. "What should I do, Sammy?" He didn't feel completely right asking his brother for advice while he was unconscious, but he needed to voice his predicament. Even if Sam didn't have the ability to answer back. "Cas is somewhere, I don't even know… he might not even be in America as far as I know. Should I try to find him? I mean… I don't even know if I want him around anymore. He messed up big time. I can't pray to him like before either. He's human now. I don't know if there even is anyway to find him." He felt himself getting jittery. He needed to calm down, but there was no way of doing so. He put his head in his hands, hopeless. Everyone was gone or going. He always said people would pull through, this time he didn't believe it. Who would deal with him if he went to deal? Sam did try to close the gates of hell… what demon would want him alive? He needed to stay calm, talk to Sammy incase he could hear him. Give him some encouragement.

"Sammy, you're gonna pull through. You always do. We always pull through things like this. Cas knows where we are. He's been to the bunker before. Hopefully he can find his way here. We'll all be okay. You hear me? Everything will be okay. When you wake up we'll get you a nice salad, you like being all healthy and we can just go on hunting," He choked on his voice and hoped it wasn't noticeable. He sat there for awhile, unsure what to do. He would look at the magazines set out in the room on healthy living. Nothing was very interesting or kept his attention. He smiled at the nurse that came in a few times. She would probably take some blood for testing. He wondered how much blood Sam was losing between the blood he took to heal Crowley, king of hell, and the blood being taken now. His eyes were getting heavy, but not a single part of him could let himself sleep, not tonight. He looked at the clock on the wall. It had been about eleven when he rescued Sam from the trials and dying; now it was around four. He decided his four hours of sleep were needed here.


	2. Dean, it's me

He woke up to see Sam enjoying a hospital's breakfast. Sam glanced over at him and swallowed.

"Hey, um, why am I here?" Dean smiled, glad that his brother was fine.

"I brought you here. I thought you were dying." Sam scoffed at Dean's reasoning and went back to eating his breakfast. After his breakfast was gone he started to talk again, "I couldn't have you dying." Dean added to make sure Sam knew how much he meant to him.

"You do realize there is nothing they could've done if I was dying?" Dean's smile disappeared and he looked towards the floor.

"I know…" Sam nodded obviously confused on his brother's actions and shook his head.

"Where's Cas?" Dean's put his head in his hands and rubbed his eyes with the palm of his hands.

"I don't know. He disappeared. The angels fell so he's human now. He can't just zip around anywhere, anymore." Sam sat up a bit more trying to stand.

"We should find him." Dean got up and forced his brother to sit still.

"You aren't going anywhere unless the doctors say so. Okay?" Sam pouted, but listened to what Dean told him to do, "I'm going to get myself some breakfast. I'll be back okay? Don't get up, I don't want you getting worse or something." Sam nodded and Dean left. He was about to get into his car when his phone rang. He answered without looking at the caller ID. To his amazement a familiar voice was on the other end of the line.

"Hello, Dean." Cas's voice filled Dean's head. A smiled twitched on his lips, but he was still pissed off a Cas.

"Where are you, Cas." Dean could hear a twig snap and leaves rustling in the wind on the other end of the line

"In the woods. I don't know where, exactly." Dean breathed in trying not to lose his temper at Castiel, because it would be the wrong time to yell at him. He didn't really want to be talking to him right now. He slowly let the breath out as he got into his car and began to drive to the nearest diner.

"Can you turn on the GPS on your phone?" He heard a bit of rustling before Cas responded.

"Yes, it's actually already on." Dean and Cas worked out his location. Luckily for Dean he was just a few towns over. Not too much driving on his part, so he wasn't too far away from Sam.

"By the way, Cas, why should I even go get you. Cause last time I checked, you left whenever the hell you felt like it." He heard Cas sigh.

"Dean, I'll explain it all o you when I'm out of the woods, it's damp here and it smells strange." Dean chuckled a little at Cas's new senses.

"Okay, I'll be there. Don't move too much. I don't want you to get lost anymore. Kay?" Cas hung up so he figured Cas probably nodded his answer forgetting he couldn't see him. He decided to get the food to go and find Cas. Considering Cas hasn't eaten anything since their run in with Famine Dean figured he was probably very hungry. He got Cas something to eat as well, not because he wanted to, but because he knew the guilt would tear at him if Cas had stomach issues later on. Some toast, eggs and coffee would work, right? Back in the Impala he enjoyed his own coffee.

Dean entered the woods and started to shout Cas's name, hearing no response. He was about half a mile into the woods when there was a rustling in the bushes. Considering Cas wasn't responding to him, he guessed it wasn't him. Dean pulled out his gun ready to shoot whatever came close to at least slow them down a little. He cautiously walked closer to the bush as a squirrel ran out over Dean's shoes. He stepped back and his breath caught in his throat.

"Cas!" He yelled. He waited for a response. Finally he saw Cas come out from around a tree.

"Dean," he finally responded. Dean motioned for him to follow him. He gave Castiel his breakfast and he dug in without a word. They then drove off to go to the hospital to see Sam.

"Dean?" Cas faced him and Dean turned the radio up. Cas squinted his eyes at Dean and turned the radio completely off. He made an angry face as he looked down at the radio and tried not to yell at Cas for touching it. He hated it when people messed with his tunes and especially Cas since he was already pissed off at him.

"What, Cas?" He said as he glanced over at Castiel to see him faced forwards still squinting. He sounded a lot more mean than he intended to and contemplated if he should apologize for his tone, but then decided to fuck it, Cas can take an angry tone.

"Dean… I wasn't the one who took the final step. Metatron stole my grace which was apparently the last trial… I know that this is all my fault, but I want you to know that the last trail was force upon me in the end… I should have listened to Naomi…" Dean could hear the shaking in Cas's voice and wasn't sure whether he was going to cry, but Cas took a deep breath in and slowly breathed out calming him down quickly.

"It's, um, okay Cas," Dean said to reassure him, "So, what made you the final trial." Dean smiled trying to calm Cas down more. He didn't want him crying, because he wasn't really sure how he'd respond if Cas did cry.

"I don't know, that part he didn't tell me." Dean nodded his head back to show he was paying attention. The car ride got really, awkwardly silent. Dean didn't even turn the radio back on. He didn't think that it was the best time for music. Cas seemed lost in thought and by the looks he gave when he thought Dean wasn't paying attention he didn't think they were very good thoughts.

"Hey, Cas, you know we're gonna figure this out. I'm sure there's away to reverse this." Cas shook his head and knocked is head back to look at the roof of the Impala. His breathing suddenly jagged again, but it quickly smoothed out.

"No Dean I don't believe there is one." Dean sighed, how was he supposed to comfort him? He had no way to know if there was a way to reverse this. The only way to know was if Kevin translated that tablet.

"If there is one then we take the challenge and if there isn't then… Angel's live lives as human. I'm sure it isn't that bad." He could feel Castiel's body trembling, but he still wasn't crying. He patted Cas's shoulder in an attempt to comfort him again.

"Okay, I think we need to talk about this at a different time. I'll listen," Dean promised. Cas nodded shyly. Dean wasn't much good at cheering people up. Normally he'd tell the person to push it down and forget it, but he said that to Sam that got him here, filled with magic that was suppose to kill him… and he didn't care if it did. Dean's jaw clenched and his hand's tightened on the wheel. Cas looked over at him.

"Um Dean?" He asked eyeing his hands. Dean relaxed his muscles and looked over to Cas.

"What?" Cas just cocked his head, but then decided not to question it so he turned away.


	3. We're here to save you

Dean and Cas walked into Sam's room to see him watching some show on television. He looked over at them and smiled.

"Hey, Cas nice to see you," Sam said. Cas nodded and sat down at a seat that faced towards Sam and Dean sat down next to Sam.

"good to see you too," Cas responded after taking his seat. Sam went back to watching the television.

"They can't figure out what's wrong with me, Dean, which is a good thing. They're probably gonna let me go cause I'm fine." Sam looked tired and sick to Dean and he did sniff and sneeze still, but he seemed to jus have a cold or a fever to the doctors. Something that can be easily taken care of at home.

"Alright." Dean had started to watch the television too and Cas was looking at some magazines. Everything was silent when Dr. Leach came in.

"You're brother has nothing wrong with him, him fainting could have been caused by him being dizzy. He just seems to be running a fever."

"So is he going home?"

"Yes, he should be ready to go." Dean and Sam shared glances as Dr. Leach took out his IV. Sam sat up slowly with Dean's help. Sam was limping from the pain still in his body, but he could still walk with little help from Dean, who was watching his every movement making sure he didn't fall.

Dean was glad Sam didn't have to be in the hospital any longer. He wouldn't know what to tell the doctors if they found something strange inside his brother. Back at the bunker Sam went into his room to lay down Dean decided to make some food for him Kevin watched as Cas sat down and just looked into his hands. He was still putting bits and pieces of the angel tablet together. Dean brought the food into Sam's room and left him alone to eat and sleep a bit. Kevin stood up when Dean went to grab a beer out of their refrigerator.

"Hey," Kevin began to speak, only to be cut off by Dean.

"Oh, yea, you were gonna tell me something last night. What was it."

"I figured out the last trial that Cas had to do to have the angels fall." Cas looked up at Kevin.

"You know then… why I was the last trial… why it had to be me." Kevin nodded. Cas got up and began to walk closer to him, "Why?"

"The trials all had to do with love, um," Cas squinted his eyes and cocked his head to the side, "the nephilim was what happened when and angel and a human make love right," Kevin glanced at both of them before continuing, "and um… the bow from a cupid that make people love."

"Yes and?"

"The last trial is the grace of an angel in love." Cas and Dean looked at each other and meeting each other's eyes. Cas slowly let his head fall.

"Who'd you fall in love with?" Dean asked smiling like a teenage girl gossiping at a slumber party. In the back of his mind Dean already knew, but he wanted to hear it for himself to see if it was true. He wouldn't believe it if he didn't say it. Cas didn't answer though. He just continued to look at the floor as if the pattern of the wood was the most interesting thing ever. Dean set his beer down and walked over to him and lifted his head to look into his eyes. Kevin left the room. "Who did you fall in love with?" Dean asked again emphasizing each word. He was almost demanding the information out of him. He responded by pulling away from Dean's grip. He looked off to the side and started to study the books on their shelves. Dean was growing even more impatient waiting for him to answer. Cas took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He opened them and met eyes with Dean again.

"You," Dean's eyes widened, "I'm sorry. I usually fly away when our conversations start going this way" Dean's lips twitched into a small smile.

"Naw, man, its fine." Dean wasn't into men and that was that, but Dean did seem to have feelings for Castiel and that bothered him just a bit. He didn't want people to think he was gay. He was a lady's man and a damn good one. He could tell that his response made Cas less tense about the situation. He put a hand on Cas's cheek. He looked deep into his eyes and leaned forward, kissing him gently. He stopped to see Cas's eyes wide and full of surprise. Cas grabbed on to Dean's hair and pulled him in to kiss him again. Dean was the one surprised this time. He closed his eyes and hoped no one walked into the room. He wouldn't have a good explanation as to why he was kissing Cas. This time Cas was the one who backed away from him. Dean just walked back to his beer. Cas sat down and neither of them said a word to each other. The silence wasn't awkward though.

Dean walked into Sam's room about an hour later to see him reading a book. Dean sat at the end of his bed as Sam put the book down. Sam stared at Dean waiting for him to speak as Dean just sat there for a couple of minutes.

"So, um, Dean, should we go get Crowley out of the church," Sam said, breaking the silence. Dean nodded.

"Yea, me and Cas will go. You stay here and rest, I'm gonna need you healthy and by my side so we can hunt some more. Together." Dean stood up to walk out of the room, "I'll be back then." He left the room and told Cas what was happening. Both of them loaded into the Impala and drove off to see Crowley.

They walked into the church to see that Crowley was still in there alive. He heard them as they walked in and tried to look behind him. The choker around his neck didn't allow that.

"Hello, boys… it took you long enough," He sighed as they both got in front of him, "Are you here to kill me or fix me?" Dean and Cas exchanged glances and Dean pulled him off to the side to talk.

"Should we try to fix him? I mean it's not Sam's blood so we wound die," Dean asked.

"I don't know. I believe the blood all has to come from the same human."

"We could try the healing again with my blood. If the demon can become human I think it's worth a shot instead of killing him." Cas thought about it for some time before responding.

"Perhaps, but I don't know. He already seems like he's in a lot of pain. Who knows what putting more pure blood into his system would do." Dean nodded and turned back to Crowley.

"Guess what, man. We're here to save you."


End file.
